


i’d rather be shot again

by HerDiamonds



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/pseuds/HerDiamonds
Summary: “Sara, you’ve got this. You are so strong and our little girl is going to be here so, so soon. Your sister and dad would’ve loved her so much. You need to bring her into this world so we can tell her all about them. I know you can do it, babe.” She encourages.Sara lets out a loud, pained scream. “I can’t do this. I can’t do it anymore.” She cries out again.ORthe one where sara is terrified to give birth to their daughter and hates ava for doing this to her...





	i’d rather be shot again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cgot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cgot).

> uh so this started out as a joke in group chat that Sara’s terrified of giving birth after already being pregnant and she can’t get out of this one and “ava my vagina's going to rip” “you’ll be fine” “says you who doesn’t have to push a watermelon out of a hole the size of a lemon” needless to say Sara is less than enthused about giving birth to their child. and very well might kill ava in her sleep.

It’s dark in their room, minus the sliver of moonlight shining through the curtains on the window, illuminating the golden locks of her girlfriend’s hair. Ava’s got one arm thrown across her, holding her tightly in her sleep, but Sara’s still wide awake. She turns in Ava’s grasp, tapping her phone, checking the time flashing back at her a three forty-two in the morning.

She feels the fluttering in her stomach and the twisting pressure of the movement. She presses her hand to her stomach and pushes back on the spot. The pressure returns and she shifts again, turning so she’s propped more upright on the bed, Ava’s arm slipping down to her thigh now as Sara pulls her camisole tank top up over her stomach. She pushes on the pressure again feeling it twist underneath her.

“Owe, that one hurt, baby.” She says softly into the darkness.

She hears Ava let out a tiny snore and it makes her smile.

She rubs her belly, excited about the little one growing beneath her palm.

She wishes Laurel was still alive so Sara could tell her. Laurel would’ve been the first person she would’ve told she was pregnant, then her dad, besides Ava of course, but unfortunately both Laurel and her father are no longer with them.

Sara settled on telling Zari first, not being able to contain her excitement.

It was a shock to even herself that she decided to want to carry their baby. Sara never pictured herself ever wanting to become pregnant, but with Ava, she wanted to do everything. marriage, the kids, the dogs and cats and white picket fence. Ava changed her. Ava made her want to really _live_.

Ava made her want everything, including having their baby.

It was a scary decision, but she was excited. It took a few tries, and finally seven and a half months ago the little white stick blinked back at them with a little blue plus sign, and then the fourteen other tests she peed on flashed the same, and after doubting them and making Ava pee on three of them to make sure they weren’t all rigged and Ava’s came back negative did she believe they actually were having a baby.

She pushes back on the lump on her stomach she now knows to be the baby’s little elbow.

Ava named their daughter.

Sara remembers the day Ava suggested the name to her.

She should, it was only just over a month ago, and it made her cry for an hour and a half straight.

Ava suggested naming her after people who mean so much to them so that the baby will always know her family, especially after the fact that Ava doesn’t have family, Ava wants their daughter to know that she has so much family that loves her even though they might not be with her.

It makes Sara so excited to meet their little girl. To hold her. She can’t wait until she’s born to hold her tiny little creation. She can’t wait for everything.

She moves under Sara’s palm again and kicks her rib. “Ouch, little miss, that one hurt!” She scolds the unborn baby in her belly. “Stop hurting Mama. You’re going to be the death of me and you aren’t even here yet.” Sara says aloud.

She sits in the dark, staring out into nothingness. “Oh god.” It dawns on her. “Oh my god, you’re going to have to come out of me in two months. _Less_ than two months. Oh my god. I can’t do this.” She starts panicking. 

Sara can feel her heart rate increase and her breathing becoming heavier.

Ava groans and rolls over, her warm arm waving Sara’s thigh.

“Ava!” Sara whispers harshly.

Ava just mumbles and pulls the comforter up higher onto her body.

“Aves!” Sara whimpers louder, shaking her ever so lightly.

She feels bad about waking Ava up, especially from such a peaceful sleep, but she’s feeling the panic attack coming on and knows it’s not good for the baby.

“Hmm? What?” Ava mumbles, half awake, her eyes still closed.

“I can’t do it.” Sara says, pulling her knees up under her into a criss cross position as she sits up against the headboard of their bed.

“What? Can’t do what?” Ava hums, still not completely conscious.

“I took health in high school, we watched a baby being born. I can’t do it. My junk is going to rip open I can’t do this. It’s going to hurt so bad. I’m scared. The baby’s so big already.” Sara rambles out.

Ava turns to face Sara but her eyes are still closed. “You can do it. I believe in you.” She mumbles, burrowing back into her pillow.

Sara huffs a dry laugh. “You are absolutely no help, sleeping beauty.” She says sarcastically. “Babe, I’m serious, I’m scared.”

Ava groans, laying her hand over Sara’s protruding stomach. “Sara Lance, you are one of the strongest people I’ve ever met. You can give birth to a little baby.”

“A little baby my _ass_. You try fitting a watermelon through a hole the size of a lemon.” Sara grumbles.

“Fine, we’ll work on your kegels together then.” Ava suggests, rubbing circles on Sara’s belly.

“Please don’t ever say that to me again.” Sara groans.

  
“Why?”

  
“Because part of me is absolutely disgusted at the fact that I have to even think about doing kegels, but the other half of me is so turned on at the fact that you’d actually work on them with me.” Sara admits.

“Can we not have this conversation at three in the morning?” Ava asks.

“It’s actually four.” Sara corrects her.

“My point exactly. I don’t want to have this conversation half asleep at four in the morning.” Ava says softly with a tired sigh.

“Okay.” Sara says, settling, sliding back down under the comforter. “I’m just still scared of giving birth. Your child is huge, Ava.”

“It’ll be okay, I promise, babe.” Ava says, sleep heavy in her voice.

“My vagina better not rip, Avalon.” Sara says in a serious tone.

Ava hums in response and Sara knows she’s already blissfully asleep again.

———

“You promised me it was going to be okay!” Sara yells.

Ava pats a cool, damp wash cloth over Sara’s sweaty forehead. She holds up the spoon with a few ice chips on it and Sara opens her mouth accepting the ice, crunching down on them before her face contorts in pain again and she lets a few tears slip.

“Baby, you’ve got this.” Ava reassures her, letting Sara squeeze her hand as tight as possible.

Ava’s pretty sure she’s got a hairline fracture in her hand now from how hard Sara’s squeezing but she’ll take a whole amputation of her hand if it would mean Sara’s pain would go away.

Sara refused to acknowledge she was in the early stages of labor for almost three days, and failed to inform Ava or anyone that she’d been having contractions in fear of the impending birth of their daughter, and then she panicked even more when Ava informed her that the baby was at that point already almost five days past her due date and the longer she stayed _cooking_ the bigger she’d get and the harder it would be to give birth.

Sara then proceeded to chuck the car keys at Ava and broke down crying as she had an anxiety attack on the way to the hospital, her water breaking halfway through the drive and soaking the entire front seat of Ava’s Escalade.

Ava wipes a lock of sweaty blonde hair from Sara’s face and listens as the doctor instructs her to grab Sara’s thigh and bring it towards her chest as Sara’s beginning to push.

She lowers her head to Sara’s, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Baby, you’ve got this. You are so unbelievably strong. You’ve fought so many bad guys and won, you’ve conquered death, you’ve been possessed by demons, you’ve been shot and stabbed. You can—” Ava’s whispering just loud enough for only Sara to hear her before she’s interrupted.

“I’d honestly rather be shot again. This hurts so fucking bad!” Sara screams out. “You fucking did this to me!” She scream as a contraction hits her again and the doctor’s telling her to push for a third time.

“Actually the doct—” Ava starts but Sara interrupts her again.

“_You_.” Sara growls. “You did this to me.” She says through gritted teeth.

“Sara, baby, you can do this.” Ava repeats.

“I can’t.” Sara cries out, her head falling back onto the pillow behind her.

She’s exhausted and tired and in so much pain.

“I can’t. I can’t fucking do it, Aves.” She cries, giving a weak, half hearted push.

The doctor is talking, probably encouraging her to push more but Ava’s not paying attention. She leans down, kissing Sara’s forehead again before wrapping one arm around Sara’s shoulder, and one arm holding up her thigh, helping her.

“Sara, you’ve got this. You are so strong and our little girl is going to be here so, so soon. Your sister and dad would’ve loved her so much. You need to bring her into this world so we can tell her all about them. I know you can do it, babe.” She encourages.

Sara lets out a loud, pained scream. “I can’t do this. I can’t do it anymore.” She cries out again.

“You don’t have to anymore.” Ava says as the doctor lifts the baby up and gently lays her atop Sara’s chest and the little girl lets out a loud cry.

Ava lets go of Sara’s thigh and immediately lays her hand over the baby, their daughter.

The next few hours pass by in a blur.

One moment she’s cutting the cord, then they’re whisking the baby away to diaper and swaddle her, checking her vitals and weighing her and Sara instructs her to follow the nurses as they examine the little screaming bundle.

After that one nurse hands her their daughter, their little baby girl and Ava’s in love again. She’s in awe of everything. She’s mesmerized by this little enigma that is their daughter who’s finally here, she’s baffled by how strong the love of her life is for giving birth to their daughter who was a whopping nine pounds and twelve ounces. She’s in love with their new little family and she’s speechless at how beautiful Sara looks while feeding their daughter.

Sara’s learning how to position their daughter to feed her, and then Ava’s taking lessons from the nurse on how to correctly swaddle their little one, and listening as the doctor rattles off a clean bill of health to both Sara and their daughter. She’s filling out a birth certificate and Sara’s nodding off with the baby in her arms in the hospital bed and after a good two hour nap she’s welcoming the rest of their make shift family of _Legends_ into the little hospital room, introducing them to the newest member of their family, Laurel Quinn Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! follow me on twitter @gayvasharpe if u want.


End file.
